A New Member
by rockergirl12
Summary: The story of a girl who came across Team 7 and eventually joins the team. Review please! Also, this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything was new to me. It was pretty cool but weird at the same time. Then I saw them. My mom and dad.

"She will make an excellent hunter, don't you think, Myou?"

"Indeed she will, Takeo."

"What should we name her?"

"Akki. I've been thinking a lot about the name. What do you think?"

"Yes, Akki is good."

"One day, she will become an even better leader than me. I can see it!"

That was the beginning. I had no idea it would have ended up like this.

I was born in the Yakuran clan in Kumogakure, located in The Land of Lightning. My clan was known for it's natural talent at archery. In battle, we were nicknamed as The Hunters, because we would take down the enemy as if it was just simple prey. The children born in this clan would get introduced to a bow and arrow at the age of four, and would hit the target at the age of five. Every single child…until I came in the picture.

"Akki, that is the target and you have to hit the middle circle with the arrow, alright?"

The only thing I did was stare at the target. My father was getting impatient.

"Come on, Akki, I showed you already how."

"Don't I need to be trained, daddy?"

"If you don't hit it the first time, then yes, you do need to train. But I don't think that will happen," here my dad remembered how he got his first target at his first shot, "you can do it. I know you can."

I shrugged and concentrated.

_Well, my position is good. I'm standing just like daddy .Let's do this._

I took a deep breath in, focused on the target, aimed and shot. My arrow didn't even hit the last circle of the target. It went too high. I turned to my dad, scared about his reaction. He was emotionless.

"Yes, well, we'll just have to train and try again, alright?"

_Whew, he's not mad at me._

I've seen him getting mad before and it wasn't such a pretty sight.

"Okay. How long do I have to train?"

"It's up to you. When you feel that you're ready, you just need to tell me an-"

"One year!"I shouted. I was going to be ready in one year.

"Alright…that was a rather quick decision. We'll try again in one year!"

I had seen my cousins hitting the target the first time they tried. I just needed to train and everything would work out fine. Or at least I thought.

I started to train very hard. Sometimes I trained so much, I would collapse. When I did, mom would start screaming and running all over the place. It was so funny, that I would start laughing so hard, my dad had to put me down so that he wouldn't fall.

_3 weeks later_

"You'll never make it. Even when you're training, you miss all the time. And you've been at it for three whole weeks. I did it from the start. You're such a failure!"

That was my cousin, Sachio. He's such a pain in the neck.

"Shut up or I'll, um…I'll…"

"Or you'll what. You're just a little girl."

_Well, he may be an idiot, but he's stronger and older than me. But still, I gotta say something!_

"You're such an idiotic moron!"

At that, Sachio just snorted and left. Thank goodness!

The rest of the day I trained. It might seem pretty boring but for me it was the most important thing in my life! I came out of the training area at midnight. Everyone was sleeping, including Sachio.

_I think it's time to teach Sachio not to mess with me. I think I still have some paint left in my room._

I grabbed my paint sneering, and I ran up to Sachio's room, making a human canvas out of him. When I was done with my masterpiece, I went to bed, waiting for Sachio's scream to wake me up. Morning came and in the house there was a piercing scream, Sachio's, of course.

"AKKI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

_Good for you Akki, good for you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you ever heard about Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Actually, yes, I have. He's the kid who has the Nine Tailed Fox spirit sealed inside him, right?"

My aunt and my uncle, Masami and Satoshi. They were really great people, unlike Sachio. It was really hard to believe that he was their son. Nevertheless, I was "training" by spying on them while they were talking about that Naruto kid. I mean, even I knew about this topic for a long time. And for me, it wasn't such a big deal. He had the Nine Tailed Fox in him, so?

_Seriously, talk about something else! Wait… where is my training arrow? Damn, I forgot it! This could ruin my whole plan! I'm begging you, stay there!_

I had gotten ready to launch an attack on them and I just had to forget my arrow today. I ran to the training area when I saw dad having a conversation with a man. I hid in a tree and tried to get a better look at the guy. He looked like a thug.

_What's dad doing with him?_

Getting closer, it looked as if he was having an argument with the thug.

"Look, I don't want you or your band near my family again! Do you understand?"

"I'm not leaving until you pay for what you did. Or did you forget about that fight?"

"You deserved a little beating up. If you don't leave now I will -"

I decided it was nothing to worry about and the conversation was getting boring. Now I had my arrow and I was ready to attack. I arrived in the hall where Masami and Satoshi were still talking.

_Perfect! Now, concentrate…concentrate…"_

"CHARGE! FOR THE GLORY OF ME!"

I shot and missed, again! Why couldn't I ever hit just one target?

"Akki, for the last time, we're not targets for practice!"

"Sorry, aunt Masami."

"Akki, please don't do that again. We could hurt you one day thinking you're an enemy. So please, don't do that, ok?"

"Hmph. Fine."

_I just don't get it. I've been training my but off for six months now. I should have been able to hit the target. Oh well, maybe a few more months and I'll do even better than Sachio. What's bugging me is that conversation I overheard. But I bet it's nothing important. I guess dad has it all under control._

The rest of the year passed on uneventfully. The day where my skills were going to be tested was getting closer and I was getting more nervous. What if I was going to mess up? What if dad as going to get mad at me? What if, what if…

It was late at night and I was one week away from the day that I feared the most. I had just finished training and I was stumbling to my room. I was in the hallway when I heard a sound. At first I didn't pay any attention to it but I kept hearing it.

_What the heck is that noise? Is there someone in the house? If there is, I should hurry, I'm way too weak to fight._

I was a few steps away from my room when someone knocked me out. I woke up in the forest inside of a wooden cage made from big trunks with a sack on my head and my hands tied behind my back.

_Ok, let's analyze the problem. So it's probably Sachio pulling a prank on me or I really am being kidnapped. Wait, is someone coming?_

I heard two voices and I decided to listen to what they were saying.

"Alright, well, we've got the kid. Now what do we do?"

"We're going to wait a few days for Sachio and Myou to notice that she's gone. Then we'll ask for ransom. The question is how much we should we ask."

"I say we should ask for at least one million yens. If not, more."

"But anyway, we'll have a lot of money in our hands after this."

_Ransom? So they're blackmailing my parents?_

One of the kidnappers approached and took the bag off my head brutally. These guys were hardcore and I could see that by the way they moved.

"Hello, little lady! Welcome to our hideout."

I just froze and stared at him. I guess he saw that I was scared because he started laughing.

"Hey, good work there, boss! You really scared the daylight out of the kid!"

"Well, of course. That's what I do best."

_So the laughing creep is the boss. Good to know!_

"Should we starve her?"

"Yeah. Maybe they'll give us even more money."

"Good, we leave the kid to starve."

And with that they left, covering up my cage with a huge cloth. I was scared and hungry. I didn't eat a thing all day.

_Hmph, I knew I should have eaten those dumplings when Mom gave them to me. But anyway, it's okay. Mom and dad are going to come and rescue me and everything will be fine. I hope._

I started to lose the feeling in my hands because of the rope tied very tightly. I was getting tired of being tied up and slowly my fear began to disappear.

_Ugh, I'm beginning to get really annoyed. Should I shout at them?_

"Hey! Laughing creep! Can you send someone in to untie me?! This stupid rope is way too tight!"

There were a few moments of silence before I heard whispering on the other side of the wooden cage.

"Should we untie her? What if she's going to break out?"

"Trust me, I've seen her training. She has absolutely no skills at all. Untie her."

_Great, now I'm surrounded by stupid annoying Sachios. Can this get any worse? For crying out loud!_

A bandit with a scar on his face came in and untied me. Then he looked at me.

"You're a bold one. No one even contradicts the boss, let alone shout at him."

"Well now there is someone who does that."

Chuckling, he left leaving in the dark again. I began pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a way to escape. Of course, I had nothing in my pocket. I sighed and sinked down to my knees.

_I hope someone comes to rescue me soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun rays were invading the house and waking everybody up. It was supposed to be a normal day with the same routine, except for one slight change of plans.

"Wake up, Akki, it's already nine o'clock and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet. What did you do last night?" said Myou.

Seeing that she wasn't getting an answer she entered the room. Looking around she noticed there was a note glued to the wall. Taking it off, she read it and tears started to fall from her eyes. Running, she went to find her husband.

"Takeo! Takeo, where are you?!"

"Myou, my darling, what happened?" asked Takeo with worry.

"Those bandits. They've got my sweet Akki!"

I guess I fell asleep while trying to make a plan. I was still in the stupid cage and nobody came to rescue me…yet. On the plus side, everyone was asleep.

_Perfect! Now I can try to make a break for it. But how? It's_ _ok, Akki, you got this. I know ninjustsu so I guess I can do something. Now, how to I create a chakra blade again?_

I remembered what dad said.

"_First you have to gather up chakra in your hand. Then, focus on the shape you want it to be."_

Doing what I was taught, I managed to make a chakra blade.

_Hmm, it's small but it will do. Now I just have to find a weak spot._

After examining the tree trunks, I found a weak spot and I began to chop my way out. After a few minutes, I did it.

"Finally, I'm free!"

I began to run when a strong arm came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the collar. It was an ugly fat dude with a terrible haircut.

"And where are you going, you ugly midget?!"

"Ok, first of all, you spit when you talk. And second of all, you should really brush your teeth because you have TERRIBLE breath!"

"This time we're gonna make sure that you don't get away!" said the boss.

And he was right. This time they tied me up to a tree with chains and had two crooks guard me. Well, looks like I'm going to need saving after all.

"So what if she's missing. She always does that! I bet that in a few hours she'll be walking through those doors perfectly fine!"

"Sachio, be quiet! The bandits kidnapped her and they even left a ransom note! Are you stupid or what!"

"Hmph."

Sachio had deep respect for his father and didn't dare to talk back to him. Masami was comforting Myou the best she could but nothing worked.

"Myou, please, everything will be alright. I'm sure Akki is just fine."

Despite her efforts, the woman still continued to weep.

"Myou, you need to be strong," sighed Takeo, "we will get her back and she won't even have a scratch. I promise you."

Hearing those words, Myou knew that she had to be strong for everyone, because if anybody saw her like that, then they would lose all hope. After all, she was the female head of the clan.

"You know what? You're all right. My daughter is perfectly capable of protecting herself. I'm sure of it."

"I've talked to everyone in the clan and they will help us find Akki," said Takeo, "we'll have her back in no time."

"Then what are we all waiting for? Hurry up!"

A few hours had passed but for me it seemed ages until I heard some good news.

"Boss, we've spotted one member of the clan. I think she's alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?"

"Alright, ambush her and bring her to me.

"On it."

_I'm sorry to break it to you but I think there are a lot more people than you think, idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

"No! I am not going to take that risk! It's bad enough that we've lost Akki, I don't want to lose you!"

Takeo had been arguing with his wife for the past ten minutes. Myou wanted to be bait for the thieves while the rest of the clan used the Hidden with Camouflage Technique. If anything went wrong, she could get hurt, or worse. He just wasn't wiling to take that risk.

"I'm sorry, but you know me when something happens to my Akki. I'm going to be the bait and that's final!"

Takeo sighed. When Myou's protective side kicked in, no one could stand in her way. The only option he had was to give in.

"Fine, we'll do it you're way. Hidden With Camouflage Technique! "

Making a hand sign, he disappeared, along with the others, leaving Myou alone. She started pacing back and forth, worrying about her daughter.

_If there's even one scratch on my Akki, I swear, I'll rip their heads off. How do they even think they are, thinking they'll get away with it? _

After a few minutes of walking, Myou spotted movement in the trees. A smile swept across her face.

_Looks like they took the bait. Ok, get ready._

Taking on a scared expression, she started to walk faster. A few seconds later, she was surrounded by thieves, all of them armed and grinning. One of them stepped closer to Myou, holding his knife out.

"Well, hello there, lady!" he said, as all the other thieves started asking questions.

"Yeah, don't you know you're on our territory now?"

_How I would love to just beat them up right know. But, this is the plan._

"Please, I didn't know. Please, just let me go! I'll do anything!"

"Well I'm sorry, lady, but the rules are the rules! You're coming with us to the boss."

_Hmph, it's funny to hear you talking about rules when you're a freaking thief who just kidnapped my daughter!_

The thieves grabbed her and practically pulled her all the way. Myou could hear the others walking right beside them.

_It's a good thing these thieves_ _are pretty stupid. I mean, come on, they don't even notice the footprints!_

They went on until they got to a little clearing. There, in a big wooden cage, was Akki, who was all dirty and… yelling at everyone?

_What? Who thought she would be like this. I actually thought she was going to be frozen stiff with fear. That's my girl!"_

"You idiots think you're so tough. Why don't you come in and fight me? I'll kick your butts!"

For the past hours I've been yelling at the morons and they just stand there like statues, ignoring me. Though it was hard to ignore me, because I've been throwing them the best insults I've heard from my parents when they're having an argument, so they were good, I'll give them that.

_I definitely have to stop, or I'll lose my voice for good. When are mom and dad going to save me?_

As an answer, a soothing voice called out right in that moment, and for the first time since I got locked up, I was relieved.

"Akki!"

"Mom! I knew you'd come. I never doubted you for a second."

"Oh, Akki, I've been worried sick about you!"

"It's a good thing you showed up or I would have beat these guys up with my awesome jutsu."

"Really, I would like-OW! Get your hands off me!"

Mom got shoved in with me by Bad Breath, and she looked real angry.

"Akki, dear. Allow me to show you a brand new jutsu that is truly amazing."

After quickly making a few hand signs, she punched the ground and yelled:

"Ninja Art! Flaming Arrow Destruction!"

As soon as she did, arrows with their tips on fire began to fly out of nowhere, killing everyone around and burned down the cage. Mom covered me protectively and we just stood there, looking around. It looked like she was studying the surrounding.

"Myou! Akki, you're all right!"

Suddenly, my dad appeared out of nowhere and came running for me and mom. After giving us a bear hug, he went to see if there were any thugs left alive. I turned to mom and asked her:

"Mom, how did you do that?"

"By studying and training hard. Don't worry, you'll get it someday."  
"Sure."

A few minutes later, we were heading back home and we had decided to take it easy for the next few days, and test my skills next month. But I was really disappointed in myself. Mom took out everyone in just a few seconds, and couldn't even sneak out of there. One day I was getting ready to train, when I overheard mom and dad.

"Look, Myou. She's been training for a year now. She should have been able to take out everyone with ease. But she couldn't do anything. She may be a failure."

"Don't talk like that about her! She's just a child! More importantly, she's your daughter!"

I didn't stick around to hear the rest. I just didn't want to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hi guys. So I apologize for always posting the chapters late. The problem is that I have tons of homework, plus ballet, piano, workouts and so on so forth. I'm only twelve and sometimes it's too much so I don't really have time. Oh, and while you're reading my story, please tell me what you think about it. It'll really help me out. Now, enough with the author's note. Enjoy!**

While I was running to my room, I started to cry. After everything that's happened to me in the past few days, everything I've heard, seen and done, I was all going to let it go now. I locked myself in my room and I didn't come out all day. No one bothered me the rest of the day. Probably because they knew I needed some alone time. Besides crying so much that I soaked my pillow, I also meditated to calm myself down. And also to think about some things.

The hardest thing to get over was what dad said. Did he really consider me useless? A failure?

_Does he really think about me like that? I…I thought he was proud of me, or something like that. But he thinks I'm a failure. Just a useless little girl._

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I looked out the window and I saw that it was getting late.

_Mmph, I should be getting to bed to start training again tomorrow. Whatever, it's not like it'll make much of a difference._

I changed and went to sleep, with dad's words still in my mind

"_She's been training for a year now. She should have been able to take out everyone with ease. But she couldn't do anything. She may be a failure."_

"What the-ow! Uhh, why does it hurt, from what?"

I woke up in the middle of the night because of the pain. For a while now, I would feel pain for no particular reason. Until now it was easily bearable, but now it was too much. My hands hurt the most, but I had no idea why.

"What, ugh… is this?!"

Somehow I ended up on the floor, trying to muffle my screams. I've alarmed everyone a lot, I didn't think it was necessary for me to alarm them even more. After managing to turn the light on, I saw that my hands were surrounded by a weird glow. I also noticed that all the pain seemed to drain away except in my hands. After a while, the pain went away, except for my arms. Looking closer, I could see something that resembled a curse mark. On the back of my hands and on my arms I had an arrow. Slowly, I was regaining the feeling in my arms, and then it all stopped. I was breathing heavily and I was drenched in sweat.

_Alright, Akki, get a hold of yourself. Just pick yourself up and…well for now just get up._

At first it was hard to even move a finger, and then I got used to it. After managing to stand, I became curious about the marks on me. I decided to go in the library to find out.

_I don't think I should tell mom yet, let alone dad. They would both freak out, right? Besides, I don't even know what this is myself. And there has to be something in those old books. I really hope there is._

I started walking towards the library, when suddenly I started to get dizzy and I felt sick. It felt as if ages had passed until I reached the end of the hallway. A few minutes later, I was stumbling around in the library to find a certain book.

_Where the heck is it? I thought I saw it a few days ago! Oh, here it is._

The book was entitled _**"The History of Marks"**_. Sitting down, I started to look for something that looked like the thing I had on me.

_Damn it, please tell me there's something in here that'll help me. Isn't there anything? Wait, what was that?_

Something interesting caught my eye, something called _**"The Hunter Markings"**_.

"What is this? It's…is it the thing I have? No, this isn't right. How is it possible?"

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I t was impossible after all that happened. Me missing the target all the time, never being good enough…

"_The Hunter Markings have been around since ancient times. These marks __only appear on very skilled archers.__ The marks help the archer to sense his enemy and it increases his archery skills. Much like a curse mark, these marks can advance to advance to a second state, where the archer releases a great deal of chakra, becoming either a powerful ally, or a deadly enemy. Later on, the Yakuran clan appeared, and only a few of its members had The Hunter Markings. It is one of the most powerful marks in the world. Normally, The Hunter Markings appear at the age of twenty. But sometimes, it can appear at the age of seven. Whoever is lucky enough to get the marks as children, will be one of the strongest and skilled archers."_

"So that means…I'm going to be the strongest in my family?"

A wide smile appeared on my face. Then I started to laugh victoriously.

"Awesome! Finally I can show Sachio that I'm better than him! As for dad, I'll make him super proud of me. Pfft, failure my butt. I'll show ALL of them!"

And with that I went to sleep feeling so proud of myself. Knowing that I was the strongest of them all, I felt like I was on top of the world.

_Oh, maybe I should surprise them. Maybe, I could hide the marks, they'll see I'm the best, and then I'll hit them with the news. God, I can't wait to see Sachio's stupid face. This Is the best thing ever! Dad, I'll show you that I am absolutely NOT a failure._

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the first day at the Ninja Academy. I was excited but nervous at the same time. I didn't know what to expect. I never really had any contact with the people or the town. Mostly I stayed home and preferred to read a book, or pull a prank on Sachio. I didn't have friends either. Not that it bothered me, I was happy with the way everything was. But now I decided that I need to be more sociable. Maybe even make friends. Who knew, anything was possible.

The ceremony was over, thank goodness! We were introduced to our new classroom, and, to be honest, I kind of liked it. I sat down in one of the middle desks. Next to me sat a girl and a boy. We were waiting for our teacher to come. I took a look at the girl. She seemed nice and shy. She had dark brown hair that reached to her waist. Her eyes were blue and her skin was vaguely brown. The boy seemed to be a nice guy too. His hair was red, had freckles and had brown eyes.

_Well, let's get to know some people!_

"Hi! My name's Akki! Guess we'll be sitting together. What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Kei. Nice to meet you!"

"And you are?"

The girl hesitated a little, but then smiled and said:

"My name is Sayomi. It's nice to meet you, Akki. And you too, Kei."

_Yes, I did it. That wasn't so hard after all._

"So, after school, do you guys wanna grab some barbeque? I know this great place," said Kei.

And already, things were starting to look good.

"I, um, guess it's ok."

"What about you, Akki?"

"Well, I could ask mom and dad if it's ok. I think I'll come."

My mom and dad always teased me about how I always stayed home and never went somewhere. I think they'll be happy if finally I went somewhere. School was pretty good. Kei, Sayomi and I hanged out and we played a little outside. After school I ran home. Getting in, mom was waiting for me.

"Hi, Akki! How was school?"

"Mom, I made some new friends. Their names are Sayomi and Kei. They invited me to a barbeque. Is it ok if I go?"  
"Wow. Um, sure, of course you can go. Here's some money. But you still have to focus on your training, understood?"  
"Yes, mom, I understand."

Sayomi came with me and she was waiting outside.

"So, can you go?"

"Yup. C'mon, let's go! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

When we got there, we were both out of breath. Kei was waiting for us.

We spent the rest of the day eating, playing and joking around. To be honest, I actually liked it. I always wondered how it would be to hang out with friends. It was different.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yup. Y'know, you girls aren't so bad after all, especially you, Sayomi."

"Hey, I may be shy at first but after you get to know me, I'm not that shy."

In the meantime, Sayomi raised her fist, getting a scary look in her eye,

"Got it?"

"Yup. Crystal clear!"

I started laughing at Kei's expression. A few minutes later I was walking home. I had to get ready for tomorrow. Today school was easy, we were just starting. But tomorrow things were going to get serious. I wanted to be the best in class, or at least in the best in class. And I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to get those results. Arriving home, I saw that everyone was asleep. I slipped into my room as quietly as I could and I went to bed, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
